McWriter
by smartkid37
Summary: After the near death of one of their own - can the one who feels responsible take back the part of himself that was the catalyst for it all? Will any of his teammates want to help after what they've been through? Tag: Cover Story & Twisted Sister


_A/N: I posted this on my NFA Authorboard on 2/28/2011  
Thought I'd share it with the readers here now. _

* * *

Things were fairly quiet around the MTRC squad room in the two weeks since the team had cracked the case of who was killing people that NCIS Special Agent Tim McGee; A.K.A. Thom E. Gemcity had been basing and creating characters off of in his next book, _Rock Hollow; The Continuing Adventures of L.J. Tibbs._ Truth be told, it was a quiet they all needed to regain their equilibrium and sense of security within their ranks once more.

At first glance, it appeared to anyone who looked, that Team Gibbs had rebounded and reknit the normally tightly woven fabric of their team wholly and completely; where their strength lie strongest. Anyone who took a second look, and only a very few knew to do so or even dared, would know better; would see the truth simmering just beneath the surface. To those who knew them well, and again, not many did; there were signs that all was not well; at least not with all of them.

Then again; it had been a traumatic experience for the lot of them and no one who knew the ins and outs of that case were expecting immediate rebounds from any of them. After all, before the case was solved, three innocent people had lost their lives to the less than stable fanatic who had raided Tim's trash at home in order to gain access to the used typewriter ribbons, from which he gleaned the story. The case had come dangerously close to resulting in a tragedy for the team as the delusional Landon had literally tracked their Forensic Scientist, Abby Scuito down and held her at gun-point until the team arrived and Tim had managed to talk the man into surrendering the gun; it had seriously shaken their world.

Tim had innocently and only very recently befriended this kid at his local coffee shop in his routine time spent there almost every morning, trying to find time to finish his book deadline while also trying to prepare himself for the coming work day; completely unaware that this very kid was off-balanced and lost beyond reality and believing every word he heard about the book from Tim's off-hand comments, as well as what he'd secretly stolen, was real

Landon, once he'd found the story, had proceeded to kill the people he knew that represented the characters that were after the main character, McGregor, whom Tim had modeled after himself. Although, it was fairly plain to see that he was unstable; he'd had to be competent enough to put the characterizations together with the people Tim had modeled them after. It had made for a difficult time for the team. Even with Tim's notes, there'd been no real names attributed to the characterizations within the book.

Had Tim naively pointed out to Landon, in the course of their conversations, who he'd used as references? Or had the less than completely all there young man simply put the pieces from the descriptions of them and their hang out places depicted in the book together and taken things on his own from there? Those were questions that had yet to be asked and maybe never would be, considering the young man's propensity for assuming enough guilt to cover the masses in one solid blanket of it. Truth be told, it was the one piece of the fabric that made this team what it was; that was visibly still frayed.

Even Abby seemed recovered from her near-death experience. After all, it hadn't been the first time she'd faced the threat of death; thanks to her unstable ex-boyfriend some years back as well as the hit man that had been hired to kill her to keep her from testifying in a con-man's trial. Wasn't she the one who'd blown off Gibbs' genuine concern for her about it by quipping _"With the number of bad guys after me, I feel like I'm dating Spider Man."_?

But this had been the first time that it had had something to do with someone close to her; and while he, too fit the definition of one of her former boyfriends, Tim was different. She and Tim had long since cooled their dating relationship but the torch he carried for her was obvious to everyone who worked with them; as was her usual habit of teasing him about it on somedays and treating him coldly on others. Since this ordeal, however, things had noticbly gotten iced cold between them. The fact that the coldness now came from Tim, spoke volumes of the hidden angst he was still feeling over the whole ordeal.

While the team silently speculated that the temperature had dropped between the two of them because of Tim's book; Team Leader Leroy Jethro Gibbs knew that this wasn't the case, as he'd heard Abby declaration to Tim just after his other team members, Senior Field Agent, Anthony Dinozzo, Jr. and Mossad Liason Officer, Ziva Da'vid had escorted the criminal responsible for it all from the premises. Gibbs recalled a moment of disbelief when Abby had spoken.

_ABBY: We need to talk.  
MCGEE: I know this is all my fault.  
ABBY: Agent McGregor cannot marry Amy in the end. McGee, they're all wrong for each other._

Gibbs knew the widening gulf between the two of his team members whom had at one time been the closest, was more serious than that, but he was content to let them work it out in their own time, so long as it didn't interfere with work. Neither of them was unprofessional enough to bring the situation to the forefront of their attention at work and so he was confident about his decision there.

Abby Scuito was aggravated. In the two weeks since that stupid lunatic, Landon had tried to kill her and been thankfully stopped by the team, things had not only gotten seriously less than friendly between her and Timmy, as she was prone to call him; they had progressed into a downward spiral that had now reached frigid. She didn't understand what was going on and that bothered her; a lot.

For the first time since she'd ended their dating relationship, Tim McGee'd refused to talk about what it was that was bothering him with her. In fact, he refused to talk to anyone about anything, except work. There was no doubt with any of them that he'd not been the same since this whole nightmare had begun. Even Ducky had warned Gibbs to keep a sharp eye on the young man as he seemed to be spiraling downward toward a personal depression from which they very possibly might find it impossible to retrieve him.

_"Jethro, need I remind you that the previous occasion where Abigail's safety was in question and Timothy was charged with her safety; to wit the end result was not without problems, has never left that young man's conscience. This entire ordeal, and his own unending sense of responsibility and guilt is undoubtedly adding mountains to that already firmly implanted mound of remorse and possibly even a sense of worthlessness. Do be careful and keep your eye on that young man. I do not believe any of us wish to lose him to his own internal battles in regard to this. Especially since a great deal of that guilt is severely misplaced, as we all know."_

_"Already tried telling him it wasn't his fault, Duck."_

_"Yes, but have you told him you are aware of Abigail's own responsibility in what took place during that first incident?"_

_"What are you talking about?" Gibbs demanded._

_"Perhaps you'd better hear those details from Abigail herself, hmm?" Ducky advised softly "But, do keep an eye on him, Jethro." Having said his peace, the M.E. left the squad room without looking back._

_"Abby! Stop eavesdropping and tell me what the hell he's talking about." Gibbs barked at her._

_"Well, Gibbs. …"_

_Abby unburdened her guilty conscience without further resistance and although Gibbs was pissed; he was too distracted to do much more than angrily glare at her and warn her never to act so foolishly again or leave such information out of official reports again. Without another word, he turned to head out of the room, only to stop and look back at her once more, apparently having one more thing to say. "Don't ever pull a stunt like that again."_

_"I promise. I won't." she'd answered tearfully._

_Already upset because, for the normally, spunky, super-energetic Lab Rat, this side of her best friend was not a good thing to see; she was even more in despair at hearing what the M.E had said and her own part in it. Having to come clean with Gibbs only seemed to feed her worry about her friend as it brought those memories back about what he'd gone through; on her account. She knew Ducky was probably right; as he usually was._

Being reminded with that conversation, happening only a week ago, of everything that was probably piled high under her Timmy's tender heart broke Abby's own heart as she admitted defeat. She seldom admitted such defeat in anything; but in the case of trying to reach out to Tim and discover what was bothering him so deeply that he'd gone silent, she had no choice but to do just that. Anything else would drive him away even more, that much she knew without a doubt. So, it was with a heavy heart that she steadfastly remained silently watchful, no longer pushing, but still digging for answers.

Now, even as Tim sat engrossed in the encrypted files he was assigned to unlock, the silence between them was stifling, despite Abby having left him alone all week as she'd vowed to do. Without a word, Abby heaved out a sigh of frustration, set her specimen down in front of the Mass Spectrometer she needed to feed it to and left her lab, needing a breath of fresh air more. Taking the stairs kept her destination private and gave her the outlet for some of her energy. Not two minutes later, she was slowly walking through the squad room toward Gibbs' desk when the phone on Tim's desk rank.

Tony, startled out of his own thoughts, jumped up and took the steps necessary to reach his partner's desk, and answered his phone. "Agent McGee's desk."

_"This is Lydia Crenshaw, to whom am I speaking?"_ The irate woman's voice rang loud enough that even Gibbs heard it over at his desk and the team leader stopped in what he was doing to listen.

Tony looked sharply at his boss. This woman had been a thorn in the side of their investigation during the course of that whole unpleasant case and he knew Gibbs would want to know what she was up to now, especially if it had something to do with their teammate. Still, this was bound to be a private conversation and it wouldn't be fair to let it be heard throughout the room.

"This is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Would you like me to give Tim a message?" Tony asked sweetly.

_"You tell Timothy to get that book finished or he's finished as a published author! Tell him I will not allow him to break his contract just because some fanatical lunatic thought it was real and chose to act on it!"_ the obviously irate woman's voice rang loudly through the phone. _"I don't care if he tore it up or not, that contract is still binding and he knows it. It'll cost him a fortune to get out of it and I seriously doubt that he wants that. His deadline was at two o'clock yesterday and unless he works out a new one with me before five o'clock today, his career as a writer is finished!"_

"Mrs. Crenshaw…I…"

_"You tell him that it doesn't matter how many people threaten to kill him if he writes another book; they're just blowing smoke and he has reputation to uphold and as a writer, that includes that of the publishing company that has backed him! I will not let him drag my good name down because he has an attack of conscience!"_

"Wow. Is this the same Lydia Crenshaw that sprouted off about coddling her agents not three weeks ago? Wait! I thought you were behind bars for your little escapade with the fake threatening letter to Mr. Gemcity?" the agent demanded of the publisher.

_"You think a little jail time is gonna stop me from making sure my writer's deadlines are met? Obviously, you know very little about the publishing world, young man!"_

"Yeah, Obviously. Alright, I'll give him your message." Tony said with an anger seldom heard in the young man as he nearly threw the phone down on its base.

"DiNozzo?"

"McGee's Publisher, Boss."

"Yeah. I got that much, Tony. What'd she want?" Gibbs demanded as Abby's shocked face registered on his brain.

The Lab Rat seemed frozen in place next to Gibbs' desk and looked anxious to hear the answer to the boss' question.

"Wanted to tell McGee to take back his torn up contract and finish his book wether he wants to or not." Tony announced with enough irritation it was obvious what he thought of the woman's demands.

Ziva looked up from her desk sharply. "McGee tore up his contract with her?" she asked in shock.

"No surprise." Gibbs answered almost nonchalantly even though he was internally upset for his agent. He knew him well enough to know exactly why he'd done it. The boss also knew there wasn't much chance of talking him out of it. The fact that it was a personal issue and didn't belong at work only served to make the situation worse for him.

"Maybe that's what's been bugging' him." Abby speculated sorrowfully. "Wish we could get him to finish it. He's worked so hard to accomplish this so he'd have something to be proud of, in his own right. Now, he'll never have reason to feel proud of himself for writing. Both books have given him nothing but grief from us and that lunatic. At least his mood makes sense now. I just don't know why he couldn't tell me this is what was bothering him."

"Abby. As close as we came to losing you before it was over; it is not likely that he would talk to you about it." Ziva quietly reminded her.

"You forget what we talked about last week?" Gibbs asked her seriously as he looked at her hard.

"No. I didn't forget. You're right. He's probably drowning in guilt. Even though we've all told him it wasn't his fault! We all DID tell him that, right?" the lab rat demanded as she looked at each of them in turn.

"Doesn't mean he can just drop it like that, Abbs. You know McGuilty better than that. Hell, we all do." Tony reminded her.

"Tony! Don't call him that! You think that's helping?" Abby demanded angrily.

"Back to work, Abby." Gibbs instructed calmly but with enough authority, she knew he wasn't kidding.

"Yes, Bossman." Abby answered as she headed back down to her lab, her eyes soft pools of hurt for her friend at what she'd just discovered.

"Don't say a word to McGee about this." Gibbs ordered.

"I won't." The Goth woman answered solemnly.

"DiNozzo, what are you waitin' for? Get back to work." The boss man ordered.

"Right, Boss. Lemme just write this message down for Probie."

"Keep it short."

"Right, Boss."

As Tony finished writing the message out and placed it on Tim's desk, the younger man materialized from the back elevator toting a file, almost as if he'd crossed paths with Abby, even though none of them had heard him coming. He must have taken the stairs; again. He'd been doing that a lot lately. Unless Gibbs was with him, the stairs was Tim's method of transportation from floor to floor lately. It was yet another difference in his behavior that hadn't gone unnoticed by the team.

Quietly, as was his normal way, Tim lightly tossed the file down on his desk as he took his chair, not even noticing the now fluttering piece of paper as it flitted to the floor, feather-light as it wavered in the air, and coasted to a stop under his desk, now completely out of sight to all. Tim got comfortable and dove back into the work, still needing to run some searches even as the encryption cracker program was working on those codes. He was a master of computer search multi-tasking and it was one of the things Gibbs relied on him for the most; which was why the boss left him alone now, even with the recent disturbing phone call running through his mind.

Their minds back on their tasks, no one broke into the calm silence that now reigned among them. The tremor of discord that had resonated among them last week was long gone. Still, this quiet seemed to spell something wasn't quite right, yet no one was willing to break it.

The afternoon progressed on into early evening and the necessary information had been found and the codes cracked. With all needed information dug up, there was little more for Tim to do while Tony and Ziva ran out to track down the guilty parties, except write up his report.

Before they knew it, quitting time had come and none of them wasted any time in leaving, although Tony and Ziva did take the time to scrutinize their seemingly still troubled teammate a little more than usual. Suddenly, Tony's eyes lit up and his face followed right along with them.

"Hey, Probie, whattaya say the three of us go grab some dinner and shoot some pool?"

"No, thanks, Tony. I really can't." Tim answered quietly as he slid a glance to his friend but quickly sent his expressive eyes back down to the floor.

"McGee? Is something wrong?" Ziva asked without hesitation since it was just the three of them on the elevator.

"Uhm. No. I'm fine. I'm really beat and I promised my mom I'd call her as soon as I got home tonight. She sounded worried so I'd better take care of that." He answered quietly although his voice wavered just a bit.

"Alright, Mcstick in the mud." Tony shot back with a smirk. He was always grateful for reminders such as this, that he had no such responsibilities or anyone else to answer to in that way. Having lost his mother at age eight, Tony was long since immune to any kind of rush of feeling at the mention of someone else's mother. All in all, he wasn't bothered by a lot of anything at the moment; with the exception of the slump of his teammate's shoulders and the stubborn way he was refusing to look at either him or Ziva. _Something was up with him, all right. _

As the elevator opened to the parking garage, the three walked out in relative silence; each heading to their own cars. When the off-hand 'good-nite's were handed out, Tim's was remarkably distant, as if he'd already retreated behind a fog somewhere. Tony's alarm bells were going off even louder now. _What about that phone call today? Tearing up his contract? Not finishing the book he'd committed and staked his name and reputation on? That just didn't sound like the Tim McGee Tony knew. Mr. Commitment personified, Mr. Perfectly mannered? Just what the hell was going on with him? Had he even returned Crenshaw's call?_

Before Tony could voice the questions, Tim had gotten in his car and driven off, Tony immediately loped over to Ziva's mini-cooper and knocked on her window. Oddly enough, she hadn't even started her car, too wrapped up in watching Tim's departure herself.

"Tony, you are troubled by this as well, yes?" Ziva asked with obvious concern.

"You know how McSilent gets, Ziva. He'll talk to us when he's ready and not before." Tony answered glibly in hopes of throwing her off balance just enough to keep what he was really thinking out of her magnifying glass. "Listen, I forgot my keys in my desk. You go on home, I'm gonna go home and chill for the night; I've kinda lost my appetite."

"Tony, why do I think you are trying to push the wool over my eyes?" she asked, her eyes narrowing with speculation.

"It's 'Pull', Ziva. Go on, go enjoy your night." Tony answered glibly.

"Tony, do not do anything stupid. Gibbs will have your skin." She warned him while starting her car, willing to leave him to whatever it was he had up his sleeve. She knew the warning would keep him in check, probably just enough to keep him out of trouble.

"It's hide, Ziva." Tony muttered as he walked back to the elevator and took it back up to the squad room. "And don't I know it." Walking back onto their floor from the back elevator, he wasn't surprised to find Gibbs still at his desk. He braced himself for the impending questions.

"DiNozzo, what are you doin' still here? Thought I told you to go home." Gibbs growled.

"I was, Boss." Tony answered somberly as he plopped down in his desk chair in an obvious state of worry.

The fact that the normally mask wearing young man wasn't trying to hide how he felt raised a red flag with the boss. "Somethin' on your mind?" Gibbs asked quietly as he approached his agent's desk and perched himself on the edge closest to the young man, wanting to keep the conversation as private as possible.

"That phone call from McGee's publisher." The quite timbre of Tony's voice was unsettling for the boss and he wasted no time digging for the answers to his questions.

"What about it?"

"Did you know about him tearing up his contract – trying to go back on his word?" the shock that resounding in Tony's tone was disheartening.

"Nope. Figured it was comin'. Didn't expect him not be affected by what happened, DiNozzo." The boss chided quietly.

"Boss, McGee's polite to a fault. I never thought…." Tony's sense of Tim doing wrong with this decision as clear as day in his tone.

"Thought what? That he'd be hit hard by how close we came to losing Abby? Feel Responsible? C'mon, DiNozzo. Think about it." Gibbs prompted.

"It's my fault, too." Tony admitted almost in a whisper.

"How in the hell is what that psychopath did your fault, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked suddenly angry that his agent would put himself through this.

"Not talkin' about that, Boss."

"Spit it out before it chokes you, Tony."

"Boss, I threatened to kill him if he even thought about writing another book." The young man admitted.

"Obviously, he ignored your threat."

"No. He didn't. That's just it. I said if he wrote a 3rd book. Crenshaw threw it up as one of the non-exusable reasons he'd given her to break his contract for this one; his 2nd book."

"Make sense, DiNozzo."

"She said it didn't matter how many people threatened to kill him over his book; they were just blowing smoke."

"In your case, she was right. Obviously McGee understands that. What's really bothering you about this? You're still not making sense."

"Boss, don't you get it? If she's raising hell about it, that means he took me seriously enough that he's willing to ruin his spotless reputation as a writer over it."

"Wait a minute. You threatened him if he wrote a 3rd book and you're upset that he's refusing to finish the 2nd one?" Gibbs asked in disbelief.

"I was wrong, Boss."

"About what? Threatening him? You sure you're not missing the bigger picture here, Tony?"

"I need to talk to him!" Tony insisted urgently.

"Then why are you still here?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

* * *

Exhausted and well past discouraged and seriously heading on into the very depression that Ducky had warned Gibbs about, Tim barely found the energy to call his mother as he'd promised. Tossing his keys on the table by the door as he walked into his blessedly silent apartment, he held his phone up to his ear, he waited for the phone to be answered on his mother's end, hoping all the while that what she'd needed to talk to him about wasn't too serious or anything that would require a lengthy conversation on his part. He knew he just wasn't up to the task.

"Hey, Mom. What did you need to talk to me about?" Tim asked as soon as he heard the phone pick up, not even waiting until she answered it.

_"Goodness, Timothy. What's gotten into you, Son?"_ His mother's soft voice gently chided across the miles. _"You almost sound as if you don't even want to talk with me."_

"Sorry. I'm just really tired and ready to get some sleep."

_"That's all right, I just wanted to talk to you about your publisher, Tim. She has called here every day for the past week. She's a very determined woman. You've really upset her by not meeting the deadline she gave you for your book, Dear. Said something about you tearing up your contract and trying to go back on your word?"_

"I'm sorry she bothered you about it, Mom. I'll take care of it tomorrow. I promise. How's Dad?" Tim replied.

_"You father's fine, Dear. He's worried about you and Sarah, as usual. We both are. I know, I know, you're both grown now. But, you can't expect us not to when you're both so far from home. Now, is what she said true? Are you trying to go back on your word to her?"_

"Mom, it's not that simple. It's not something I can explain over the phone, alright? I promise I'll take care of it. She won't be bothering you or Dad again." He answered her wearily.

_"Timothy, that woman is not my concern. You are. Please, talk to me, Son." _She gently admonished him.

"I can't. Not yet. Please? Can I call you this weekend and we'll talk some more? I really need to get some sleep."

_"That's fine Honey. You go on and get to bed. We'll talk this weekend."_

"Thanks, Mom."

_"Tim?"_

"Yeah, Mom?"

_"You would tell me if something was wrong; wouldn't you?"_

"I'm okay, Mom. I promise." Tim offered evasively.

_"Timothy."_

"Mom, please?" he begged. "Not tonight?"

_"Alright, Dear. But if something happens to you because you don't speak up, you will have me to deal with, young man!"_

"I know, Mom. I promise, I'm okay."

_"Okay is NOT fine, Timothy. But I will let you go so you can get some sleep. Do keep in touch, would you, Dear? And promise me that you will let us know if we can help you – with anything!"_

"Yes, Mom. I promise, I will. Good nite. Tell Dad I said, 'hi' please."

_"I will, Dear. I love you. Good night."_

Tim breathed out a sigh of relief mixed with exhaustion and frustration as he ended the call, put the phone on vibrate, flipped his phone closed and nearly chucked it down onto the table. Mom could talk the ears off a heard of stubborn mules on a good day; on a bad one like this; Tim hated to even think about it. Shucking his shoes and outer layer of clothes, he walked to his bedroom and threw himself down on the bed, wearing only his boxers, t-shirt and socks. It didn't matter, he was down for the count in less than two minutes.

Seconds later, the pounding on his door woke him feeling bewildered and frightened even. Who the hell would beat on his door like that at what ungodly hour was it; wait, 8? CRAP! He was late for work!

Hurrying to the door, Tim practically tripped over his own two feet in his state of half-wakefulness. "Coming." He called out as he got close enough to be heard by whomever was beating down his door. Stopping to look in the peep hole, he was shocked to find none other than Tony on the other side. Seeing him dressed in the same clothes he'd worn earlier in the day, reassured Tim that he hadn't slept through the night as he'd originally feared, but merely a hour. That realization did nothing for his temper, now rising with the lack of sleep and this obtrusively loud unexpected guest.

"Tony! What do you want? I really need some sleep." Tim said through the door, not willing to let the older man in since it was pretty much a given that once given access, he'd raid his cupboards and spew a multitude of insults about his apartment as he'd done the time he'd come here with Kate. Swallowing hard at that memory, Tim blinked and forced himself to listen for Tony's answer.

"Lemme in, Probie. We need to talk and I'm not leavin' until we do. You even think about not letting me in and I'll stand out here and serenade all of your neighbors. I'm sure the landlady will take real kindly to that." Tony threatened.

"Fine. You can come in, but I want it on record that I object to this, being forced to let you in under duress. I told you I was really tired and needed sleep, DiNozzo. So, I hope whatever this is about is really important." Tim griped as he opened the door and stepped back to let Tony in.

"Oh, I'd say it's important, McWriter. Very important." Tony said quietly as he hoped his deliberate choice of name for Tim struck home with the younger man.

"Alright, what is it about, wait a minute! Did you just call me…" Tim asked in pained disbelief.

"McWriter. You have published a book. Can't deny that." Tony hedged, unwilling to charge full steam ahead now that he'd heard Tim's emotional reaction before the younger man had given himself a chance to hide his feelings on the subject.

"That subject's closed, Tony." Tim stated with enough steel in his tone to have done Gibbs proud on a normal day.

"No, Tim. It can't be." Tony unexpectedly came back with his own quiet disagreement. "It's only been five months since we found out about your success and here you were all set to publish a 2nd one. Pretty good, I'd say."

Tim flopped down in his chair in the living room, leaving Tony the couch to sit on. Silence took on a life of its own between them, quickly becoming thick and almost electrically charged as Tony's determination to talk about this came up against Tim's equally strong determination to keep the subject off limits; both seeming to literally ooze what they were thinking and feeling. Without a spoken word, the battle raged, until finally, exhausted and unused to holding out against Tony's stubbornness, Tim gave up.

"Tony, just spit it out. What about it?"

"Did you get the phone message I took for you today and left on your desk?" Tony asked almost offhandedly as he casually relaxed in his seat on the couch and looked over at Tim.

"No. I never saw any phone message." Tim answered with irritation as he glared back at the older man.

"It was your publisher, McGee. I have to say, she's quite the little firecracker when she's pissed; which she most definitely was. She's either taking ' How to be a force to be reckoned with' lessons from or giving them to that sister of yours."

"Great. What'd she say?" Tim asked dejectedly.

"Oh, a little of this and a lot of that. A little of it costing you a fortune to break your contract with her and a lot of not letting any crazy lunatic or someone who threatens to kill you get between your book and her deadline that you've obviously missed, by the way."

Tim nearly jumped from his chair and took himself to the window of his living room and stared out at the darkened world beyond his life.

"Tim. I came here in part to apologize." Tony said at his shoulder where he'd come to stand as the mixed emotions seemed to literally roll off his younger brother.

"What for?" Tim asked in shock, his head swiveling so he could look Tony head on, before he'd even thought about it. "Tony, what could you possibly have to apologize for. You're the one who gave me the push to figure out what the hell was going on, remember?"

_Trust your instincts, Tim. They're usually right. Take the lead on this one. All we can do is assist._

"Yeah, Probie, I remember. If you repeat this to anyone, I'll deny it, but I'm glad it helped. But as for the apology, I'm sorry I threatened to kill you over your writing." Tony said guiltily.

"Tony, Stop. Alright? Just stop! I told you before, you were right to be angry. You all were." Tim objected with a touch of anger mixed with frustration. He never wanted this to become a subject between himself and anyone on the team again. He'd accepted his decision. _Now if only Lydia would. Damn it, why did she have to become so difficult? Couldn't she understand that sometimes the crap life throws at you just zaps your will to do things? _

Since he was never able to even think about finishing this second book. Landon had ruined that for him; what part of the experience Tony hadn't tried to ruin with his threat. Truth be told, the only reason he even began that second book at all was because it was in his contract.

"Gibbs wasn't." Tony offered offhandedly.

"Gibbs wasn't what?" Tim asked in confusion as his thoughts returned to his teammate's words with a jolt.

"Angry."

"Yeah, I know, not about the first one, anyway. Did you know he already had a copy of the book before Sarah blabbed about it to you and Ziva? It'd been sitting on the shelf behind his desk for God knows how long." Tim said still in awe of that silent show of support from the Team Leader for Tim's writing and in a way; for his silence about it as well.

But all that sense of pride vanished with the horror of the deaths surrounding his attempt at writing a sequel to his successful _Deep Six._ Tim had noticed, however, that when the team found out about the second book, the only mention of any problem from the team had been that threat from Tony. Everyone had read what little he'd written at that point and weighed in with their opinions and surprisingly none had been bitter or angry.

As much of a relief as that had been; the team's adverse reactions to his first book and that threat resided very deeply in the decision not to attempt to write again; but, without a doubt, it was Gibbs' disappointment and anger over Landon's killing spree that, before it was over, and coming horribly close to losing Abby, that had dead-bolted the lock on his writing. Never again would he subject himself to that from the man who was his boss and mentor; the person he'd trusted with his life moreso than anyone else, even his father.

The moment Gibbs had thrown down the handcuffs and angrily told him to put them on or find the killer before he killed again, Tim had felt the shiver from the cold as the flame of inspiration and desperation to become a famous writer, was permanently doused.

_Two men are dead because of me, Boss.  
You got a javelin, McGee?  
No, but I own a typewriter.  
It's a typewriter. Not a shotgun.  
It caused two men their lives because I based my fictional book on real people.  
Then put these on. __(SFX: HANDCUFFS CLATTER TO THE TABLE)__ You just confessed, right?  
Not exactly.  
There's no mid-ground, McGee. You either put on the cuffs, or you find who's responsible.  
How?  
This guy's inside your head. You get inside his.  
Boss, it's not that simple. I still don't even know what my story is!  
You figure it out, McGee! You write the ending to this, or the killer will!_

The night that Tim had watched Abby quaking in fear as he desperately dug deep within his soul to talk Landon down from shooting her, Tim wasted no time in tearing up his literary contract with Crenshaw. The publicity stunt that she'd pulled with the fake stalker letters certainly didn't help sway his decision in favor of finising the book, either, but the decision had been reached before he'd even remembered that unsavory turn of events.

She was right, it would cost him a hell of a lot and more than just money; it would cost him his integrity as an author; but without the heart or inspiration to even put another piece of paper in his typewriter, Tim was choosing to pay that price in hopes of putting that painful chapter of his life behind him once and for all. Too many lives had been lost, too many had been put at risk. It was something he never wanted to be responsible for this travesty again. He wanted that part of his life to be over and he didn't want to waste any more time even thinking about it or associating with it anymore.

"McGee. You can't let this happen." Tony urged quietly as he watched Tim's eyes flicker in reaction to whatever he had to be thinking.

"Tony. I don't have a choice." Tim admitted sadly but with solid determination even as his memories continued to assault his conscience.

"Why?" the Senior Field Agent demanded.

"You really have to ask me that? Seriously, Tony? After everything Landon just did because of my book, you're asking me why I won't publish it? After that lunatic almost killed Abby? After he killed three innocent people because I modeled my characters after them without their knowledge or consent? After hearing the boss say you were all potential targets because of me? After Gibbs told me to out the cuffs on myself with more anger from him than I'd ever seen before? Do you REALLY have to ask me that?" Tim shouted angrily before he stalked from the room and slammed the bathroom door behind himself as he locked himself in the head.

Whipping out his phone, Tony made a call. Suddenly, he had a question that only one person could answer. Something Tim had just said didn't sound right and didn't sit well with Tony's gut.

_"Yeah, Gibbs."_

"Boss. Did you really tell McGee to put the cuffs on himself because of that lunatic Landon?" Tony asked doubtfully.

_"McGee tell you that?"_ Gibbs growled.

"Uh, yeah, when I pushed him to tell me why he felt like he doesn't have a choice but to give up publishing his book." Tony admitted sheepishly.

_"You ever known him to lie to you, DiNozzo?"_ the boss demanded.

"McGee? Of course not!" came the quick objection.

_"Sounds like you already knew the answer."_ Gibbs' tone bore no sign of patience for the conversation._ "For the record, Tony, I told him to put the cuffs on since he was blaming himself, or end this thing before the killer did."_

"Oh. Well, that makes sense, Boss. But, why…?"

_"It's McGee."_ Came the common sense answer. _"Use your investigative skills, DiNozzo. Isn't digging for answers what you do best?"_

"Right. Thanks, Boss." Tony offered even as he came upon the realization that he was now talking to dead air; as the boss had already hung up.

"Who was that?" Tim demanded from the doorway with a touch of anger as his suspscion grew at the idea of who Tony'd been talking to.

"Gibbs." Tony admitted without hesitation as he slipped his phone back inside his shirt pocket. Tim had startled him by silently reappearing and he'd not had the chance to think before he spoke and he knew he'd regret it soon enough.

"You called him to check up on what I said?" Tim asked incredulously.

"Didn't sound like something he'd do, McGee. So shoot me!" Tony shot back.

Tim's face lost all color and he fled to his room, closing and locking his bedroom door behind him.

_"Damn it, DiNozzo! You and your big mouth!" _Tony griped at himself as he followed in Tim's wake and sat down outside the now secured door; determined to get this taken care of before the night was over.

"McGee. You know I didn't mean it like that." Tony told him loudly enough there'd be no doubt he'd heard him.

"Just go, Tony." Came Tim's muted reply through the door. "We don't have anything to talk about and I'm really tired."

'Told you, Probie. I'm not leaving until we talk about this. I'm not gonna let you ruin your good name by giving up like this."

"What's to talk about? I already reminded you of the good points of the last two weeks. What more do you want?" Tim asked angrily as he snapped the door back open to reveal himself standing there now in sweat pants as well as his t-shirt.

"How about we talk about not letting dirtbags and low-lives like the Landon's of this world rob you of your right to live the way you want? You wanted to be a writer for how long, McGee? How long did you work at it before you became successful?" Tony demanded in full 'big brother' mode.

"Seems like forever." Tim admitted quietly as he padded back out to the kitchen in his bare feet.

Taking the time to make a pot of coffee, Tim turned around and leaned back against the counter as soon as it began brewing. Tony joined him in the kitchen and took a seat on the stool at the counter next to him.

"You think it's right that you give that hard-earned success up because of this?" the older man asked Tim with all the seriousness he had.

"I can't profit from this book, Tony. " Tim objected with horror at the idea.

"I get that, Probie. What I don't get is why you're letting this psycho control you." Tony admitted softly.

Tim blinked several times as Tony's words and his unusual tone sank in.

"It makes sense that you feel responsible for what he did, McGee. Even Gibbs understood it, even if he didn't agree with it. Hell, none of us agree with it!"

"You know that's not true." Tim objected without raising his voice.

"What; the way we reacted in the heat of the moment of discovery of the first book? You gonna hold that against us?" Tony objected in return. "C'mon, McGee that was almost six months ago!"

"Tony. I'm not holding anything against you guys. That's the point of NOT publishing the book!" Tim defended himself while still keeping his voice quiet. "Also the point of NOT saying anything about this to any of you?"

"So, you think by breaking your contract and ruining your good name in the world of published authors; you're what? Helping us move on, somehow? Making amends somehow?" Tony asked dryly as he tried to get Tim to liven up about this.

"No. I'm just trying to move on, Tony. I have no desire to keep this part of my life going. I need to put it behind me."

"Thought you were an honest person, McGee? You starting to lie now?" Tony taunted.

"No!" Tim objected loudly.

"Then stop kidding yourself, man! You know damn well you WANT to do this! Stop letting these criminals rob you of that!" the older man demanded angrily.

"Tony." Tim breathed out in frustration as he paced to his kitchen window and looked out for a silent minute.

"Look, Tim. I know we all gave you hell about your first book; with good reason. Sure we may have gone about it wrong and carried it too far and you know we regret that But, this has nothing to do with that."

"You're right, Tony. It doesn't." Tim agreed quietly as he continued to stare out at the world beyond his own.

"This has to do with you, reaching out and grabbing life by the balls and taking everything from it that you've rightfully earned! You didn't bust your ass as a writer just to give up! You're not a quitter!" Tony objected with determination and stubbornness.

"Not normally, Tony. You're right." Tim answered quietly without turning around.

"Right. And I'll admit this wasn't normal. And THAT'S what you need to remember, McWriter! You know what? THAT's gonna be your new name until you've got it drummed into your head that it's who you are; who you've always wanted to be! It's wrong for you to let ANYONE take that from you when you've reached that goal, McGee!"

Tim smiled at Tony's innate stubbornness and overbearing leadership quality as it shone through like he hadn't seen in a long time; like he'd NEVER seen in his defense before.

"Tony. Why does this matter so much to you?" Tim asked nervously.

"Because we're a team, McWriter. And you're dragging. It's our job to help pick you up; it's what team members do. More than that, we're a family, this team of ours. You're like my kid brother, man. You think I'm just gonna sit by and watch my kid brother screw up his chance at making it big like this? Sacrifice your good name to them? Because of these dirtbags? I don't think so!"

"Thanks, Tony. Really." Tim offered genuinely, albeit quietly as he tried to process this side of Tony that he rarely saw.

"No sweat, man. Just don't make these stupid decisions based on the actions of the criminally off-balanced population again. You got me?" Tony demanded.

"Yeah. I got it. Thanks, Tony." Tim replied without raising his voice.

"You don't sound any better. Don't tell me you're not gonna fix this with your contract after everything we've just talked about!"

"Relax, Tony. If it were just you I was worried about, you'd have me convinced me, I promise." Tim replied seriously.

"Good! Now, look I know you remember what Ziva and I said when we read your rough draft.

_TONY: (PAUSE) Done.  
MCGEE: So?  
TONY: I'm confused.  
MCGEE: This isn't a critique, okay? We're trying to find something useful – confused by what?  
TONY: The plot, the back story. Pretty much everything. The whole thing doesn't make sense.  
MCGEE: Ziva, what about you?  
ZIVA: Um… not as confused as Tony.  
MCGEE: Well, I haven't finished it yet. It's just a rough draft.  
ZIVA: Very rough. I'm sorry, McGee.  
TONY: Who's the killer anyway?  
MCGEE: I don't know yet.  
TONY: There's your problem. I mean, you always have to know where your story is going. That's fiction writing one-oh-one._

"Yeah, I remember. You both hated it."

"No. No, we didn't. Confusion was not hatred and considering we had no advance warning of this book any more than we had of the first one, I think our reaction was pretty damn tame. But, that's not even my point, here, McWriter. My point is, to remember what I said about Fiction Writing 101 and finish the book."

"Thanks Tony." Tim offered quietly.

"Wait! Who else are you worried about?" Tony asked as Tim's previous words finally caught up to him

"What?"

"You said 'if it was just me you were worried about. Which leaves room for you being worried about somebody else or a multitude of somebody elses. So who is it?"

"Abby." Tim answered painfully.

"What about her? Oh, you mean her brush with death? You're afraid she'll be pissed if you go through with the book."

"You know she will." Tim argued.

"Nope. She was in the squad room when Ms. Happy Pants called. Abbs was upset that you'd taken this route. Seemed pretty sad that this was why you've been so down lately."

"Tony. I'm not that shallow. It's a hell of a lot more than my future as a writer." Tim objected.

"Yeah, McGee. I know. The fact that people lost their lives over this book is a hell of a lot more than your future. I get that. Look, don't you think you owe it to them to publish what you've written of them; in memory of them? You could write it the way it happened, with the person responsible – which is NOT you – included and his less than stable ways that resulted in what happened. So long as you mention that it's based on actual events – it could work – for everyone you're worried about offending. Why don't you set it up so all the proceeds from the sales go to their families?"

"I dunno, Tony. That seems to me like that would be a literal slap in the face to them."

"I think if you don't do it that way; that would be the bigger slap, don't you?" Tony insisted. Especially if you do as I suggested."

"When you put it like that, I guess you're right." Tim admitted.

"Okay. Who else?" Tony pushed.

"What?" Tim asked in surprise.

"Who else is stopping you from doing this?" Tony demanded with steel in his tone.

Tim turned away. There was no way Tony would understand what Gibbs' disapproval had done to his desire to ever write another word.

"Lemme guess. Gibbs?"

Tim's shoulders visibly slumped in silent confirmation.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Tony said dryly as he dug out his phone.

"Tony, no! You're NOT calling him! You're NOT talking to him about this!"

"Really? Think again, McWriter!" Tony dared as he sidestepped Tim and listened as the phone kept ringing in his ear.

_"Yeah, Gibbs"_ came the irritated growl of their boss.

"Hey, Boss." Tony greeted with extreme enthusiasm to try to smooth things over.

_"Put him on the phone, DiNozzo."_ Gibbs ordered without wasting any more time.

Tony hit speaker on the phone, not wanting to let Tim to have the chance to misconstrue anything that the boss said on the subject. Pointing to Tim, he motioned for him to speak.

"Boss, I'm sorry Tony's dragged you into this." Tim offered meekly and with abject embarrassment.

_"McGee, want you to listen to me. You hearin' me?"_

"Yes, Boss."

_"You finish writing that damn book. For the same reason we keep doing our jobs every day, you write that book! You got me?"_

"Yeah, Boss. I got it." Tim answered with discouragement ringing through loud and clear. This wasn't nearly the same thing as the man's approval, but he did have a point.

_"McGee!_

"Boss?

_"Never said I was disappointed in you writing another one."_

"But, what about...?"

_How many more of your characters did you base on real people? (BEAT) Hey! How many?  
Just the team. You, Tony, Ziva, everyone. Are you happy, Tony? I finally admitted it. I based both my novels on you guys.  
__That means we're all potential targets._  
_Boss, I'm sorry!_

_"Already had this conversation, McGee. You didn't launch any weapons at anyone. YOU didn't kill anyone."_

"Then, what…?"

_"You were blamin' yourself, McGee. Sounds like you still are. Maybe I should head slap you more often, shake some of that damn stubbornness loose?"_

"Right. Thanks, Boss."

_Click_

"Well, that settles that now, doesn't it?" Tony cheerfully announced.

"What about Ziva? Palmer?"

"I dunno, McWriter, did you misalign their charactorizations again?"

"What? No. I didn't even come close to scrutinizing them the way I did the first time."

"Then you've got nothing to worry about. Although, it might go smoother if they got advanced copies instead of having to buy their own this time?"

"You know what, Tony? You're right!" Tim announced.

"I know I am. Besides, we have to have more Agent Tommy! Wait! You just agreed that I'm right about something? Wow, it's a red letter day, McWriter." Tony quipped.

"I agree, Tony." Tim said quietly. "Thank you. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome." Tony answered seriously. "Let this be a lesson for you; come to your big brother when you need an ear, hmm? BEFORE you make any stupid decisions?"

"I'll try to remember that. You gotta know this is not usual for you, Tony. It's not something I would normally expect from you." Tim defended himself.

"Yeah, Probie, I know. People change, even in bits and pieces. Don't sell me so short, next time, huh?"

"That I can promise." The younger man vowed.

"Good." Tony answered as he got up and headed toward the front door. "Well, guess you'd better get crackin. See you in the am, Probie."

"Tony, wait! Would you do me a favor?" Tim called out to him.

"I think you're all out of favors, McWriter." Tony answered as he stopped and looked back at him.

"I know, but this would really mean a lot to me." Tim pushed

"Alright, ask me the favor."

"Would you read it? When I'm finished re-writing what's already done and actually get the rest of it finished? Tim asked

"Wait a minute! Re-writing? Why the hell would you do that?"

"I have to Tony. " Tim replied calmly.

"Why?"

"Because I refuse to keep anything in it that isn't okay with the people it's based off of."

"Speak English, McWriter!"

"Okay, you really wanna know? I have to change some parts of it, like…."

_Yes, from what I hear, Timothy, in your next novel, L.J. Tibbs has a love interest. Yes, I hear that it's an Army…  
Ducky, I don't think we need to talk about that…  
Army what, McGee?  
Uh…Lieutenant… Colonel…. Lieutenant Colonel…_

"Oh. Disappointing that you'd change it but I can see why you would. I'm sure you'll figure out how to make it work." Tony encouraged with a smile.

"So, would you be willing to read it when I'm done or no?"

"Seriously? You want me to read it before you send it back to Crenshaw?" Tony asked in shock.

"Yes, Tony, I do."

"Wow. I'd be honored, McGee.

* * *

_Three weeks later_

The change in the atmosphere in the squad room had happened seemingly overnight. Tim's sunny disposition had returned almost instantly and he had been quick to make amends with everyone. He'd been distant with Abby out of extreme guilt and once he admitted that to her, she'd been quick to forgive him and reassure him that he wasn't responsible for the behaviors of lunatics and that he needed to remember that he'd been instrumental in talking Landon down in the end; which is what mattered when all was said and done.

Ziva's relationship with Tim was the least damaged, although, it needed the touch up of a heartfelt apology and a bought lunch or two. Gibbs and Tim never spoke of that phone call between the three guys and things seemed to be right on track with them, once more; business as usual and nothing more. Tony and Tim's relationship seemed to mature overnight, losing the bullishness of the hazing while still maintaining the practical jokes and snide remarks, even if they were fewer and farther in between.

While waiting for Tony to arrive at work exactly three weeks since the night he'd talked to Tim about his book, Tim thought back over the last hour he'd had doing what he'd been looking forward to and happily seeing the reactions he'd been hoping for.

_Six O'Clock That morning:_

Tim opened his bottom desk drawer and pulled out a stack of books and proceeded to place one on Gibbs' desk as well as Tony's and Ziva's before exiting the squad room to deliver the rest.

***  
Abby was stunned. She thumbed through the book in awe. Tim had done an awesome job on it and he'd let her design the cover for him. She'd been shocked and honored when he'd asked her to do it just a little short of two weeks ago. Now, the finished product was beautiful and something to be treasured and not just for her own contribution.

"Oh, Timmy! I'm proud of you." She gushed as she hugged him in her typical bone crushing style.

"Thanks. Abby. I need to breathe, though." He chuckled. "I'm really glad you like it. Thank you so much for doing the cover for me. I have to run these down to Ducky and Jimmy. Oh, and don't forget to read the inside front cover" He made his escape as quickly as he could.

Abby smiled at his retreating back and then turned her attention to the book, flipping it open to the inside front cover, gasping in surprise at what she found there.

_Abby.  
The sunshine in my life; no matter what.  
Through thick and thin  
and even the undefinable in between.  
Thank you.  
Love,  
Timmy  
A.K.A. – Thom E. Gemcity_

Flipping though again, she found a folded piece of paper enclosed in her copy and sank down onto her stool in shock as she unfolded it and read it.

**********************  
"Timothy, dear boy, this is marvelous!" Ducky remarked enthusiastically.

"Thanks, Ducky. That means a lot to me. I'm sorry, Jimmy's not here for me to give him his in person, would you mind making sure he gets it?" Tim asked.

"Not at all, young man."

"Thanks, I gotta get back to work." Tim ran out and hit the stairs, leaving the now shocked M.E. staring at the inside front cover of his book.

_Doctor Donald Mallard:_

_You've enriched my life beyond measure_  
_You've been the rock throughout all time_  
_and not just for me._  
_Thank you so very much._  
_Timothy_  
_A.K.A._  
_Thom E. Gemcity_

Ziva opened her book to find her own signed message.

_Ziva  
You've enriched my life with your beautiful smile and awesome heart.  
You've included me as one of those blessed enough to be your friend  
Thank you.  
Timothy McGee  
A.K.A - Thom E. Gemcity  
_  
She smiled openly at his words to her and began to flip through the book almost reverently. She stopped flipping when she came across a slip of paper inside her book. Taking it out, she realized it was folded and quickly unfolded it.

_Deep Six Royalty Check – 2.5% of all sales to date in compensation for being represented within the book without consent. Future compensation to be drawn in quarterly amounts, hereafter.  
Sincerest Apologies for this Post Published Compensation._

Gasping in surprise, she drew Gibbs' attention as he strolled into the squad room, his cup of coffee steaming even as he drank from it.

"What is it?" he asked

Ziva silently pointed to the book sitting on the boss' desk. Watching silently, she waited to see what Gibbs' reaction would be to the book and what he would find inside it. Se knew the boss man would hate the money, not because of where it came from but because he was proud of Tim and had never minded that he'd based his character of L.J. Tibbs on him.

* * *

Upon reaching the squad room, Tim was startled and a bit worried to find Ziva and even Gibbs standing completely still in what appeared to be shock. He'd been confident that the boss was probably pretty pissed that he'd been gone from his desk and hadn't started any work yet this morning.

"What happened? Did something happen to someone?" Tim asked as he stopped behind his desk, almost prepared to sit down and get to work.

"Yes, McGee. Thom E. Gemcity happened." Ziva answered seriously.

"Oh. I'm glad you guys are okay with the new book." Tim answered as he sat down, relieved that it wasn't anything more serious than that. "Wait. You ARE okay with it, aren't you?" he asked worriedly as he popped back up out of his chair.

"Yes, McGee." Ziva answered as she looked over at Gibbs before looking back at Tim. "We are definitely okay with it."

"Whew." Tim replied in a rush of relief even as he looked over at the boss for some sort of visible confirmation. "Boss?"

Gibbs nodded at him silently and saluted him with a tiny uplift of his own copy of the book. Tim smiled his thanks even as he recalled what he'd written for the man who'd definitely played an important part in this working out.

****************  
_Boss:  
For believing in me and supporting me through thick and thin_

_Your silent acceptance of what I'd done before I even realized you knew_  
_with the first book - means more to me than you'll ever know._

_"I didn't think he needed the help."_

_Those words in the midst of the writing of this book – and the nightmare that followed - will forever define your vocal support – which words cannot express_  
_what means to me._  
_Thank You._  
_McGee_  
_A.K.A. – Thom E. Gemcity_

"Thank you, Ziva." Tim offered as he sat back down and picked up the cold case on his desk, opened it and began typing the search perimiters he needed into his computer and sat back to wait for the results.

Taking their cues from him, the others put their books away and got to work, letting the business of the day carry them forward even as their minds remained partially shocked.

_Presently_

As Tony walked into the squad exchanging morning greetings with everyone he found a package on his desk addressed to him. Grinning like a chesire cat, Tony ripped the box open and was shocked to find a wrapped box inside. "Oh, crap! I hate this trick!" Tony was quick to whine.

Tim grinned as he remained in his desk chair and steadfastly typed away at his computer, seemingly ignoring his teammate's antics. Ziva glanced from teammate to teammate trying to follow what was going to be Tony's reaction to his present. She could see Tim's grin as he glanced over at her and right away she knew that he'd put a lot of thought into the decision to wrap Tony's book like a package. Now wanting a front row seat, she sauntered over to Tony's desk and watched him unwrap it. Even Gibbs watched with great interest since he knew how much the conversation between his two boys had helped Tim, not only out of his despondence over everything that had happened, but also over his decision to not finish the book.

"Was there no card, Tony?" Ziva asked mischieviously.

"Huh? No. I don't see any." He answered absently as he continued to rip away at the multi-layered wrapping. Once completely unwrapped, Tony froze as he stared down at his present.

_Rock Hollow – The Continuing Adventures of Agent L.J. Tibbs and Company._

McWriter! You did it! You published it? But you changed the title some?" Tony asked exuberantly

"Yes, Tony. I did. Thanks to you. You might be interested in the Dedication." Tim answered meekly.

Flipping to the Dedication page, Tony was once again in awe as he read what had been written there.

_Dedicated to the lives lost in pursuit of a story; this story.  
It is with the deepest and humblest of apologies to the families of those innocent people, whom because of their innocence, will not be named; that all proceeds from this book will go towards helping those families. It is for them that this one has been completed._

"Wow, that's perfect, Tim." Tony offered respectfully as he closed the book before his eyes had found the next paragraph

"Thanks Tony." Tim gave back even as his tone remained unusually meek as if he genuinely felt himself undeserving of Tony's praise.

"Tony, read the next paragraph." Ziva encouraged him quietly as she remained standing in front of his desk watching him closely.

The Senior Field Agent flipped back to that page and scanned down to the paragraph he'd missed and found himself completely bowled over, literally dropping into his chair as he took it in..

_Completed with the inspiration of a very special friend  
My big brother Tony_

_Along with the help and guidance of the best mentors and friends anyone could ever ask for_  
_Gibbs, Ducky, Abby, Ziva and Jimmy_

_To all of you, my deepest heart-felt gratitude and appreciation._  
_I couldn't have done this or Deep Six without you._  
_Sincerely,_  
_Thom E. Gemcity._

"Oh, Wow!. I don't know what to say, McGee." Tony admitted quietly.

"Thanks, Tony. " Tim replied as he took Tony's answer for what it was meant to be. "Go ahead open the front cover." Tim answered quietly as he remained in his chair, his eyes glued to his desk.

Opening the inside cover, Tony sat back in his chair with a shocked twitch as he read the words inscribed into his signed copy.

_Tony:  
The best big brother anyone could ever ask for.  
Thank you – for everything.  
McWriter  
– A.K.A. Thom E. Gemcity_

"Wow, McGee. I don't know what to say." Tony said quietly.

"You don't have to say anything, Tony. I'm just glad you like it. I couldn't and wouldn't have done it without you."

"Well, what can I say?" Tony flippantly threw it off.

"Tony." Tim said from suddenly right in front of his desk.

"Huh?" Tony looked up to find Tim steadfastly looking at him, willing him to understand the depths from which he was speaking.

"You gave me back a big piece of myself. Thank you." Tim offered quietly before he silently left the squad room, needing to escape to keep things normal and steady.

Watching Tim leave, Tony turned to Ziva. "What was that?"

"Let him be. It's not every day you admit something like that to yourself, much less anyone else, DiNozzo." Gibbs finally spoke into the mix as he quietly admonished Tony before Ziva could respond. "Accept it the way he meant it. Don't question it. Just admit you did a damn fine job as a big brother. McGee obviously thinks so."

"Yeah. I know, Boss." Tony admitted. "It's just …."

"Look through your book." Ziva steered his attention back to what else awaited his discovery.

Reeling from the unexpected way Tim had gotten a handle on how he'd felt about both books and his soul searching honest admission, Tony slowly thumbed through it and came up with a folded up piece of paper of his own identical to the one Ziva now held in her hand.

"You know what this is?" he asked her.

"We all do by now." Gibbs answered for her.

"Wait, we all got one?" Tony asked in surprise.

"Seems that way." Gibbs answered. "Wouldn't expect McGee to have done it any other way."

Tony unfolded the paper and sagged in his chair in shock as his brain took in what he was looking at. _Damn, how had he never noticed before what an awesome little brother he had in Tim McGee?_

_No wonder they were considered the best team in the Agency. They were more than co-workers, they were family. And lifting each other up when they fell was what families were all about, right?_

~FINIS~


End file.
